<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flurrying Family: The Overlands by WizardlyMagick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165562">Flurrying Family: The Overlands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyMagick/pseuds/WizardlyMagick'>WizardlyMagick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Human Jack, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jackunzel - Freeform, References to Depression, References to Drugs, So Bear With me, book characters are probably ooc, minor katherine/nightlight, minor merricup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyMagick/pseuds/WizardlyMagick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Overland is the middle of all middle children. He’s alone, and most days he feels invisible. And then he meets ‘library girl’. She’s shy, but wonderful, and most of all - she sees him. He’s never been happier, and then it all goes wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney), Katherine/Nightlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter One: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the middle of October. Burgess was the perfect mix of warm and windy, and almost every house was decorated with skeletons or pumpkins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack walked down the sidewalk, skipping every few steps. He swung a stick he’d found earlier, swiping it across the pavement. His hair tousled with the wind, and his backpack thumped rhythmically against his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The high school was closer to his house than the elementary school was, so Jack could always make it to the bus stop to pick up his siblings. That is, if he hurried and didn’t get distracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He used to get distracted all the time. He and Hiccup got distracted with crazy engineering projects, or Merida challenged him to a race, or all three of them decided they had time to get milkshakes at Arendelles before the elementary school let out. Any of these times, Jack would find himself running not to miss the bus, and half the time, he’d find three unhappy siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nowadays he just left the school on time and got to the bus stop ten minutes early. Hiccup and Merida tried to do something, but Jack… never wanted to. At least, anymore. He was too busy to do much of anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy stopped skipping as he rounded the corner. As he watched the school bus pull up to the curb, he forced a smile onto his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A group of elementary schoolers staggered off the bus, all laughing and pushing each other as they talked. Jack watched them disappear down the street, then turned to see the final three climb down the steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie leapt off of the bus and ran right for his brother, smiling widely. The spot where his front tooth would be was empty, the results from a stunt he pulled a few days ago. Behind him, Emma and Sophie dismounted more carefully. Emma’s dark brown hair was pulled back with a dark red headband, and she clutched tightly to the ratty bag on her back. She shot an unimpressed look at her twin brother, but Jamie didn’t notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie strained against Emma’s grip, trying to follow Jamie and run off. The seven year old’s blonde hair had come loose from it’s pigtails, and she hopped anxiously. Emma sighed and let her sister go, then stood next to Jack as the other two raced down the street towards home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was school?” Jack asked, dropping his stick and looking down. Emma sighed again, readjusted her grip on her backpack and followed Jamie and Sophie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything interesting?” He tried again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geography Bee,” Emma said after a while. “We did the first round today,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack had always been proud of his sister. Emma was the smartest kid he knew, but she also had the tendency to get wrapped up in the little things and get worked up. Right now, it seemed she was on the brink of one of her episodes. He pushed back his own thoughts, and smiled, grabbing Emma by the hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna race?” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door of the Overland house slammed open, and four people spilled inside, all laughing. Jamie and Emma pushed themselves out of the pigpile and headed for the kitchen, and Jack stood up to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“QUIET DOWN!” A loud voice yelled from upstairs, followed by the loud thumps of heavy shoes hitting the steps. Jack waved sheepishly as his oldest sister glared at him from the landing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry MJ,” He grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily-Jane, or MJ as she much preferred, was a tall and imposing figure. Her hair, a long black and mostly tangled mess, fell to her waist, usually with tiny flowers entangled in it. She had a habit of forgetting to brush it out every night, instead preferring to fall into her bed and sleep. Her eyes flashed angrily, but softened a bit as she glared at her brother. Compared to the rest of her brown eyed, brown haired family, MJ Overland gave off the impression of a long lost fae queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I leave for work in half an hour,” She finally said. “Mom’s gonna be home, but she’s gonna need sleep before she goes to work later,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. It wasn’t like he didn’t know any of this. The Overlands did this every day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you and Goosie to make dinner, and I’ll be back when it's done- Where’s Goosie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightlight picked her up from school,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ groaned in frustration, then disappeared up the stairs again. Jack got himself some juice from the kitchen, then made sure the others put their school stuff away before wandering out to the front porch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, MJ ran out of the house and down the street (she hated all pollution types, plus the family only had one car) on her way to work. Jack waved lazily at her, but still devoted more attention to his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Usually, Jack wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to go hang out with his friends, take his siblings to the park and climb all over the jungle gym, or even just devote a few good hours to video games. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack lay back onto the concrete stoop and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, a familiar car horn shook him out of his daydreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katherine Overland climbed out of the passenger seat, waved excitedly at the driver, then walked towards her brother. Jack waved at the driver as well, watching Nightlight drive off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good time with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy-friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He snickered, watching Katherine’s face go red. She whacked him on the back of the head with her ever constant notebook, then strode inside. Jack followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Goosie,” He apologized. “Not feeling great,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katherine shrugged. Jack felt instantly relieved. He hated making any of his sisters mad at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sister had always loved books, and wanted to be a writer. Jack was the reason they’d started calling her Goosie, because he’d been unable to pronounce ‘Katherine’ and the young girl had a habit of lugging a giant ‘Mother Goose’ storybook everywhere she went. She’d grown out of that habit a long time ago, but Goosie stuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we making for dinner tonight?” Katherine asked, nose in her notebook as she scribbled something down. Jack sat down on the counter, watching as she wrote. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MJ said to do something with pasta,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we have a box of manicotti.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure…” Jack mumbled, staring out the window wistfully. Katherine looked up expectantly, then noticed his mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make it.” She said. “Go outside and do something,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack looked up, face a mix of relief and surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Katherine smirked. “Go,” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack didn’t even put shoes on before he ran out the back door. He hopped the back fence and ran right into the woods, following the path he’d carved through the trees years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t as attached to the woods as Hiccup and Merida were. Those two could spend hours by themselves, just wandering among the trees. Jack was different. He liked people, but since every interaction left him drained and tired, he discovered he liked the woods a lot too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack headed for a small clearing in the middle of the forest. There was a decent sized pond in the middle, and he liked to take the twins out when it iced over. Now, he made his way towards one of the tallest trees. Jack climbed it quickly, leaping from branch to branch with a practiced grace. He stopped near the top, and took another deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like flying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like he was at the top of the world. Jack felt his worries and sadness from earlier melt away, and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind blowing around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up here it was just him and the sky, and it… didn’t bother him. Usually, Jack hated to be alone. The twins had each other, Katherine was always out with Nightlight, MJ had her own friends, plus she was five years older than he was. That left Sophie or his mom. And Sophie was seven years old. Jack’s mom… she wasn’t home a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that left Jack all alone. Which was the reason he’d felt so down. He had his friends, but Hiccup and Merida also had </span>
  <em>
    <span>each other</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Jack couldn’t deny that his two best friends had gotten closer. And as much as he loved them, Jack felt alone. He felt empty. He felt… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Invisible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack spent at least half an hour in the tree before climbing back down to the forest floor. He stretched and closed his eyes, turning to head back home when… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack hit the ground hard. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. The person he ran into did the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a girl. She had short choppy brown hair, and wore a loose jacket that swallowed her up. When they locked eyes, Jack noticed how green hers were. They were like bright emeralds against a washed out background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry,” She mumbled, standing up quickly and brushing off her pants. “Didn’t see you there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled, then stuck out a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack Overland,” He said, introducing himself. “I didn’t realize anyone else came through this part of the woods,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” The girl said, then shook his hand quickly before stuffing hers back into her pockets. “I just moved here… went for a walk…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liking Burgess so far?” Jack asked, somehow trying to keep the conversation going. The girl looked nervous, but nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arian- I mean my Mom grew up here,” She mumbled. Jack noticed that the word ‘mom’ sounded weird coming from her, like she hadn’t said it a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool!” He replied. “My mom grew up here too! Her name’s Olivia, maybe they used to know each other?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… sure. Maybe,” Mystery girl said, then took a few steps back. “Uh… look, I have to… go,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jack said. “Goodbye then,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl muttered a goodbye and left quickly. Jack watched her go, but couldn’t help wondering if he’d see her again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two: </p><p> </p><p>Jack took his time on the walk home. As he approached the back door, he could smell the pasta Katherine must have made. From inside, his siblings' voices mingled together, forming the loud and happy hum Jack had found himself missing. <br/><br/></p><p>He slipped inside, smiling to himself as he watched the mess inside the kitchen.</p><p>Katherine (who was covered in sauce and cheese), lazily dolled out portions with one hand. In the other, she scribbled something in her notebook, balancing on one leg while she used the other as a table. </p><p> </p><p>Sophie ate at the table, already covered in sauce herself, but otherwise calm as the twins wrestled over a roll of paper towels. Emma and Jamie had matching sauce spots on their faces, and Emma successfully yanked the roll away with a cheer. </p><p> </p><p>Their mother sat at the table, chewing tiredly. She barely responded to what was happening around her, and Jack recognized the tell-tale water bottle next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“HEY! SHUT IT!” MJ screamed, appearing in the doorway. She was covered in dirt smudges and had several new plants in her hair, and the entire room stopped, lest they make her angrier. MJ locked eyes on Jack. </p><p> </p><p>“Where have <b> <em>you</em> </b> been?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Exploring?” Jack tried, smiling a little. MJ rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate. He picked one up too, then took over the serving duty from Katherine. He finished spooning out manicotti, then joined his family at the rickety table. </p><p> </p><p>While dinner was messy, everyone laughed and shared stories. Jack felt himself finally loosen up and breathe. He smiled as the twins talked over each other. Laughed when Sophie’s dinner made her face look like it was covered in warpaint. Agreed with MJ and Katherine about their customers and fellow students. He made sure his mother’s plate and glass of water stayed full. By the time dinner had wrapped up, Olivia Overland was only a few seconds away from falling asleep at the table. MJ grabbed their mother around the waist and helped her towards the stairs and her bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay still Soph,” Jack muttered, trying to scrub some runaway sauce from his little sister's cheeks as Katherine pulled out a small box of Oreos from under the sink (hidden from their mom). Jamie tried to grab two, but the older girl stopped him and shook her head quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Only one tonight,” Katherine chided. </p><p> </p><p>Emma took two, and handed one over to Sophie, who started to happily munch on the treat. Jack took his cookie as well, shoving it into his mouth all at once. </p><p> </p><p>“Bedtime dorks,” Katherine said, shooing the younger siblings out into the front room and towards the stairs. “Don’t wake up mom,” </p><p> </p><p>Katherine set up to do the dishes while Jack herded his siblings upstairs. They crept up to the upstairs bathroom, where Jack scrubbed down everyone's faces as they brushed their teeth. Emma brushed her hair out, and the foursome left the bathroom. Jack shooed the twins up another level, and made sure Sophie was dressed for bed and tucked in. He then snuck up to the twins rooms. Jamie was already in bed, but Emma seemed to be struggling with the clip on the back of her dress. </p><p> </p><p>“Here Ems, I got it,” Jack muttered, reached up to unsnag the hook. The back of the dress popped open, and Emma pulled it over her head. Jack turned around to leave, but did a double take and turned back. </p><p> </p><p>“Ems, what's that?” He asked, gesturing to the large blooming bruise on her back. Emma froze. </p><p> </p><p>“N-nothing!” The ten year old squeaked, stuffing her head into her nightgown. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Em </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Jamie looked up from his comic. Jack noticed his brother's wince. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Jamie </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Emmagotpushedintothefence </em>” Jamie muttered. Emma looked almost distraught. </p><p> </p><p>“On accident or purpose?!” Jack almost yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“It was the eighth graders…” Emma mumbled. “They keep picking on us because they know that Mom works at the bars and they know that Dad died…” </p><p> </p><p>“So they’re bullies.” Jack snarled. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?” Katherine interrupted, nudging past Jack to get into the bedroom. “Who's a bully?” </p><p> </p><p>“Stupid eighth graders who come from the rich side of town,” Jack growled. “I’m going to beat them up next time I see them -” </p><p> </p><p>“Jack, shut up,” Katherine muttered. “You two, get in bed. We’re talking about this tomorrow. If it doesn’t stop we’re going to the principal.” </p><p> </p><p>She turned on her heel and dragged Jack out of the room, flipping off the lights as she passed. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to get a handle on this… whole <em> thing </em>.” She muttered, gesturing at Jack. </p><p> </p><p>“You just gestured to all of me,” Jack stage whispered angrily. He was fuming. It was bad enough that the Overland family hadn’t been well off since Micheal Bennett had died seven years ago, but he hadn’t realized that it was this bad. How long had Emma and Jamie been getting hurt? </p><p> </p><p>Katherine grabbed Jack by the shoulders and shook him lightly. He could barely see the expression on her face in the dark hall. </p><p> </p><p>“Go up to bed,” She whispered. “MJ and I will handle this. Trust me.” </p><p> </p><p>Jack took a shaky, angry breath. He climbed the final set of stairs to the attic - his room. The room was half storage and half bedroom. The bedroom side was painted white, and several small pictures were hung up on the walls. A rickety desk was shoved to the side, next to an old dresser, and a big blue bean bag sat under the biggest window. A bed and bookshelf were against the other wall. </p><p> </p><p>Jack got into his pajamas quickly, then crept back downstairs to brush his teeth. He passed by MJ and Katherines shared bedroom, where Katherine was already in bed reading. MJ’s side was covered in various plants, but she wasn’t in bed yet. Jack quickly brushed his teeth before heading back up towards his room, where he found MJ waiting for him. </p><p> </p><p>The older girl enveloped him in a huge hug, squeezing his so tightly Jack thought his lungs might burst. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” MJ muttered into his hair. “I know the twins mean a lot to you,” </p><p> </p><p>Jack remembered when MJ had stopped being a hugger. It had been about six months after their dad - their <em> biological </em> dad - left. In the awful five years between her divorce and remarriage, Olivia Overland had devolved into a pattern of drinking and sleeping it off. She forgot everything - making dinner, taking her kids to school, picking them up after events. MJ, who’d still been bright eyed, cherry Emily-Jane found it upon her nine year old shoulders to become a mother for her siblings. She’d packed lunches, walked from the elementary school to the bus stop to take a bus to the daycare, where she’d retrieve her siblings and have to take two buses back home. She made dinner and tucked three year old Goosie and two year old Jackie into bed and then spent hours pouring over her own homework, and sometimes bills her mother had forgotten about. </p><p> </p><p>By ten years old, Emily-Jane Pitchiner Overland-Black had stopped being Emily-Jane and had become the untouchable, rock-hard MJ Overland. </p><p> </p><p>She’d stopped hugging then. </p><p> </p><p>Jack took a deep breath and let his older sister hug him. He felt his insides unravel and his anger subside as the two stood still for a few minutes. It wouldn’t matter if Emma and Jamie were being bullied by eighth grade boys. Nothing could stop the three oldest Overlands when they set their sights on something. And the weird, knotty feeling that Jack had felt earlier, the one where he felt invisible to the worlds, also melted away. </p><p> </p><p>“Go to bed Jackie,” MJ whispered, giving her brother one last squeeze before going back down to her bedroom. Jack yawned and crawled into bed, turning off his light and lying back to look at the dark ceiling. A few tiny glow-in-the-dark stars were left from when he was eight. </p><p> </p><p>He drifted off to sleep, mind confused and foggy, chest still twisting with anger and the lingering depression he’d yet to confront. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day at school was just the same as the one before. Jack trudged through it, almost sluggish as he went through his classes. Hiccup had a doctor's appointment that morning, so it left Jack and Merida to their own devices. Rather than risk an argument or debate with the redhead, Jack slipped off to the library. He didn’t notice Merida’s confused expression when he bypassed their normal hang out spot. </p><p> </p><p>He was rudely reminded of an english paper due in the next class period, so Jack shouldered his bag and made his way down to the library. He dropped his bag at one of the large desktop computers and logged on, tiredly waiting for the worksheet to load. </p><p> </p><p>Jack finished the work, albeit much quicker than he should have, so it was bound to be riddled with mistakes. He slumped back in his chair, tilting his head back to see the clock by the door. </p><p> </p><p>But instead, he saw <em> her.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Like the night before, Mystery Girl wore the same large brown jacket that swallowed her up. Her choppy brown hair still fell into her face and there was a dark purple winter hat crammed onto her head. Jack noticed she looked a little awkward, standing in the library entrance with her dark purple backpack slung over one shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Jack didn’t know what came over him. He waved. </p><p> </p><p>Mystery Girl’s eyes widened when she noticed him. She frantically looked around before almost sprinting into the bookshelves. Jack watched her, blank look all over his face. Then feeling a rush of adrenaline, he grabbed his bag and went after her. </p><p> </p><p>“What the heck are you doing Overland?” He muttered to himself, weaving in and out of the bookshelves. The Burgess High School Library wasn’t big, but it wasn't small either. It had used for the old Special Education Ward, and took up three interlocking rooms. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Jack saw the girl round a corner which would lead to a dead end. Still not fully understanding what he was doing, he followed. </p><p> </p><p>But she was nowhere to be found. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Jack said, staring at the empty wall. “And I really wanted to talk to her again.” </p><p> </p><p>He turned to head back out when a thin purple scarf suddenly fell in his face. Jack looked up and locked eyes with Mystery Girl. Who had scaled the bookshelves and was supporting herself using a beam on the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what the hell,” Jack said. Mystery Girl cringed a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” She muttered. “You got me.” </p><p> </p><p>She dropped down from her perch and collected her scarf from the ground. Then, she stuck out a hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Rapunzel. Rapunzel C-corona,” </p><p> </p><p>“Jack Overland,” He said, taking it. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Overland, I believe the world had decided you will be my guide,” Mystery Girl - Rapunzel - said. “So I guess I’m going to have to deal with it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Guide?” Jack laughed. “How bout friends first?” </p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Same difference,” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'You just gestured to all of me' is apparently a staple in my fics.<br/>I'm struggling to make Rapunzel... angsty. Its hard with both of these characters, and this might the angstiest I ever write them (but don't quote me on that, my big Modern AU also has some heart wrenching backstories).</p><p>For anyone confused about Jack's family:<br/>The Overlands: Olivia (mom), MJ (Emily-Jane, older sister), Katherine (older sister) Jack, the twins Emma and Jamie (Emma is Jack's little sister from RotG) and then Sophie (little sister)</p><p>I haven't read the Guardians of Childhood books so MJ and Katherine's personalities probably aren't accurate, but they're characters from that. Jack, Emma, Jamie and Sophie are the movie versions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Three: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next few weeks, Jack learned as much as he could about Rapunzel Corona. Which wasn’t a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and her parents had just moved to Burgess. She didn’t tell him why, but the family were very adamant about a ‘new start’. She liked painting and other arts, but hadn’t painted since the move. She was a little shy and awkward, and had a few nervous ticks, which were mostly solved by twirling a bit of her hair in her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was quiet, didn’t participate a lot in class, and didn’t like to make a lot of friends. Sometimes Jack thought that maybe she wanted to, but others he let her be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jack had been on the track team until he’d had to quit last year, but Rapunzel could outrun everyone. When he had introduced her to Hiccup and Merida, the girls had gotten in a race. Rapunzel had won, although not by a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As shy as Rapunzel was, she couldn’t help but hang out with Jack and the others. He knew that the girl probably found it awkward, but Hiccup and Merida were likable, and knew when to stop pushing boundaries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack finally found himself loosening up with Rapunzel. Because she was so quiet and soft spoken, Jack took the lead in a lot of conversations, and had really started to become the bubbly person he’d used to be. Sometimes it hurt, like a nagging feeling in his chest that chanted ‘liar, liar, liar’. Jack did his best not to listen, but sometimes it was so draining that he collapsed into bed at home, ignoring whatever dinner his sisters had made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for the most part, he was happier. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to go out to the woods again?” Jack asked, shrugging on his jacket. Rapunzel looked at him and gaped. She grabbed her woolen hat and crammed it over her brown hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack it’s freezing,” She muttered, gesturing towards the front doors, where a consistent stream of cold air was blown into the halls. “I’m not even used to Burgess weather yet!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Jack snickered. “Where’d you live before, Utah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arizona,” Rapunzel corrected. “Phoenix, Arizona,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Land of endless sun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel scrunched up her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” She muttered, looking down at her hands. “Something like that,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could go to Arendelles,” Jack suggested. “Meri and Hiccup might be up for it too,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m… not up for that much… interaction,” Rapunzel muttered. “And it's in public, and I don’t know the way around town yet, and my phone died and Frederick said he couldn’t pick me up today… and my hair!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with your hair?” Jack asked. Rapunzel blinked at him and pulled off her beanie. She pointed at her roots, where instead of the normal chocolate brown, was a light golden blonde color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My roots are coming in, and I haven’t gotten a chance to fix it!” Rapunzel muttered, then nervously glanced out at the front doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dye your hair?” Jack asked. “It looks so natural!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel smiled shyly. “You really think so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thanks,” Rapunzel said, and put her hat back on. “Nobody has ever told me that before,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could dye my hair,” Jack said. “Its too much upkeep though,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I could teach you?” Rapunzel whispered. “If you wanted?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” Jack cried. “You mean it?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Rapunzel said. “Here, we’ll swing by the drugstore and get supplies, and do it this weekend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” Jack yelped, jumping and hitting the door of the doorframe. Rapunzel giggled a bit. Jack landed and spun around, grinning widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two teens ducked into a small drugstore by the school, where Rapunzel gathered up the necessary supplies she needed for her own hair. Once she’d done that, she turned back to Jack, who’d grabbed two packs of M&amp;Ms to share with his siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What color do you want?” She asked, gesturing at the variety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” Jack muttered, pushing past the normal colors and looking for the weirder ones. “Any suggestions?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel laughed a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” She said, leaning past Jack to grab a box. “You look like you can pull this off,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“White hair dye?” Jack asked, looking at the box. Rapunzel nodded, and Jack saw a glimpse of a personality he’d only heard about. The artist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Rapunzel said. “This is perfect for you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next Saturday, Jack could hardly sit still. To MJ and Katherine's surprise, he cleaned the house twice over, played games with Sophie, helped both Jamie and Emma with their homework, and made lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ tried to check his temperature at one point, insisting that he must be sick for him to have done so much work, but Jack only laughed it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s his </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Katherine snickered at one point. MJ whirled around the look at him while Jack’s cheeks flamed. “IT IS!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What girlfriend?” MJ yelled, grabbing her brother by the arms. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that brunette girl he’s always hanging out with now!” Katherine laughed from her spot on the couch. Jack scowled at her, but the older girl laughed harder. “Nightlight </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saw who!” MJ howled. “Who is my little brother dating!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t bug Goosie about Nightlight!” Jack muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve known Nightlight for years,” MJ said. “We haven’t met your girlfriend yet,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, the doorbell rang, saving Jack and stopping his sisters. Jack ducked under MJ’s arm and ran to the front door, yanking it open to reveal Rapunzel. The brunette smiled and hoisted two plastic grocery bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I held off on doing my own hair so you’d get more practice,” She said, gesturing towards her roots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool!” Jack beamed. MJ nudged him expectantly and he jumped. “Oh, Punzie, these are my sisters, MJ and Goosie,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emily-Jane,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Katherine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel,” The brunette said, waving awkwardly. “I didn’t realize Jack had older sisters,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got two younger ones too,” Jack said. “And a brother,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thats a big family,” Rapunzel whispered nervously. “A-are they all going to b-be here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we’ll keep them entertained,” MJ reassured. “Probably take them out to the park,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you an only child Rapunzel?” Katherine whispered back. Rapunzel nervously nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go upstairs,” Jack said, and dragged the brunette up the stairs with him. MJ and Katherine stifled their laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get the littles?” Katherine asked after a minute. MJ nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll let the lovebirds have some time alone,” She giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“STAY STILL!” Rapunzel yelped, shoving Jack back down. “I’m gonna mess this up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack snickered, but let the blonde-brunette focus on her work. Rapunzel’s practiced fingers worked through Jack’s fluffy brown hair, bleaching it and wrapping the strands up in tinfoil to set. Her nose, freckled just a bit from her time outside, scrunched up as she read the instructions on the package. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is different from mine,” She mumbled, before freezing a bit. “Sorry,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry ‘bout what?” Jack asked. Rapunzel just shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d decided to do her hair after Jack, since his needed bleached and more overall work. Jack had no idea how long the process was supposed to take, but Rapunzel was the master, so he let her do it. Jack liked Rapunzel’s natural hair color, but she had insisted that the brown was better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Jack was sitting on the bathroom floor, head bent over the bathtub, trying not to fidget and let Rapunzel work. She’d insisted that the white would look awesome against Jack’s skin tone and eyes, and he trusted her completely. She’d done nothing to prove otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack closed his eyes and relaxed. He was really calm, and the worries that had been pushing into his mind during the past week had faded. It was just the effect Rapunzel had on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you ever done this before?” Rapunzel asked, rubbing circles against Jack’s scalp. “It looks like your sisters would help,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack just shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never had the time before, I guess,” He said. “I’ve always been busy caring to the twins and Sophie too,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never had any siblings,” Rapunzel whispered. “I wanted one when I was little though,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Jack asked. “I was six when the twins were born. I was the youngest and suddenly I was in the middle,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel laughed, and Jack grinned widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I wanted a brother,” She said. “If I had a sister, we’d probably fight a lot,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You?” Jack said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel smiled a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to be around other girls,” Rapunzel confessed. “They always seem so much… </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than I am,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merida is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than you,” Jack said automatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiccup would disagree,” Rapunzel giggled. “Now let me finish!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed again, but stayed still. Rapunzel quickly wrapped up with the bleach, and cleaned off her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we wait!” She proclaimed, settling down next to Jack. The two teens talked until it was time to wash the bleach out, and kept talking as Rapunzel applied and washed out the dye and toner. While they let Jack’s hair dry, they kept talking, and Jack pulled up some memes he had saved. Soon, the two were rolling around on the bathroom floor, laughing hysterically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel was gasping for air when Jack heard the front door slam open. He sat up and looked down at Rapunzel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess MJ and Goosie are back with the others?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two teens headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs, where they expected to show Jack’s siblings their hard work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t Emily-Jane and Katherine with Jamie, Emma and Sophie. It wasn’t even one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s face paled and his jaw dropped. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the man in the doorway. The man dropped Olivia Overland on the couch and looked up at the teens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Jack,” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah yes, the dramatic reveal. Any guesses who Jack's bio dad is?</p><p>In my family, we call the younger kids 'littles'. I have only heard it there, but put it in anyways.</p><p>If anyones confused, I do my best to address it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Four: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Olivia Overland was nineteen, she thought she met the love of her life. She was so enamored, she dropped out of college to marry this man. Less than a year later, she gave birth to Emily-Jane. Four years later, she had Katherine, followed by Jackson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her husband left two years later. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily-Jane Pitchiner Black - MJ Overland - had loved her father. Absolutely, unconditionally loved him. And he her. They’d go out on day trips, just the two of them, for ice cream or to a park to see the gardens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered a happy man, one who loved her and her siblings, and loved her mother. She remembered trips with the family, and as a happy seven year old with her mother, father and baby brother and sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she also remembered when he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That horrible morning, where he’d walked out of the Overland’s lives. When she’d woken up to arguing, crept downstairs and ran to her father, who kept yelling at her mother and pushed her aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily-Jane remembered the pain in her head from where it hit the countertop, and the pain in her heart as her father walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katherine Wauna Overland didn’t remember her father that much. She has fuzzy memories of when he was there, and clear ones of when he wasn’t. She’d always felt that maybe he’d loved her once, but knew that he’d lost that love a long, long time ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katherine loved the idea of her father, but couldn’t forgive him for forgetting to love her since. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson David Overland was two when his dad walked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t remember much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he did remember the scattered visits. The times there had been promised visits and he’d been left waiting outside for a father who would never come to pick him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he remembered the words. The scathing, hurtful, discounting words. Every visit he actually went on was spent full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>words.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And every visit Jack came home from, he came back a little quieter. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Jack,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack didn’t say anything. His dad - Pitch Black - shrugged and shoved Olivia towards the couch. He squared up again and looked towards the stairs expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to say hello to me?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jack said finally, stepping in front of Rapunzel. “Now get out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… no.” Pitch said flatly. “Where are your siblings? I thought there were… more of you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They went out.” Jack hissed through his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out.” Pitch muttered. “Very well. Now who is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friend.” Jack muttered. “And she’s leaving now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad,” Pitch shrugged. “Maybe she could fix that stupid hair of yours,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack bristled, but led Rapunzel down the stairs and out of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go home,” He muttered. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel nodded nervously and turned. As soon as Jack shut the door, she took off running down the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her heart pounding in her ears and her feet on the concrete, Rapunzel ran faster and faster down the street, away from the Overland house. She realized with a start that she’d left her dye stuff, but she didn’t care. It wasn’t like she needed that stuff for another month, or like she couldn’t replace it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-RAPUNZEL?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel skidded to a stop, blinking away fast building tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ crossed the street quickly and raced up to the brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey are you okay?” The oldest Overland asked, grabbing the shaking Rapunzel by her shoulders. “What did Jack do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-n-not J-j-jack!” Rapunzel sniffled, cringing a bit as the rest of Jack’s siblings crossed the street. “S-someone came in with your mom!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-this man,” Rapunzel sniffed. “Tall, dark hair, Jack c-called him Pitch?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ’s expression went suddenly dark. She rubbed a few quick circles on Rapunzel shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, can you make it home alright? I’d take you but I have to get home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay,” Rapunzel said. MJ slipped past her and took off in a run back towards her house. Katherine gathered up the other siblings and followed, leaving Rapunzel alone on the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette took a few more steps, reaching the street corner. She took a few calming breaths and pulled out her phone, dialling quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel took another shaky breath, but hit cancel on the call. She could get home by herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burgess wasn’t that big. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening in the Overland house was tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ and the others had returned home only ten minutes after Jack had told Rapunzel to leave, but the time where it was Jack and his parents had felt like ten years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ had quickly fixed that, taking charge and making sure Jack and Katherine kept the younger siblings upstairs and out of Pitch’s line of fire. He’d never liked Micheal Bennett’s kids, and MJ knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took Olivia up to her bed by herself, turning her on her side with a bucket in case she got sick. She was furious that her mother was drunk already. It was barely five o’clock on a Saturday, and she was supposed to be working! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ figured that her siblings could handle themselves, but still called in sick to work herself. She wanted to be the first line of defense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jack and Katherine had tried to keep their younger siblings entertained with the board games in the twins room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your dad, isn’t it?” Emma whispered quietly. Jack nodded, cringing as he heard MJ start yelling in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah kiddo, that’s our bio dad,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was our dad then?” She asked, lying back on her bed. Jack joined her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was my Dad too,” Jack whispered. “I liked him a lot better than I ever liked Pitch,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He left you guys?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded grimly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why is he back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jack mumbled. “I don’t know,” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiccup and Merida had been friends since they were five. They’d met Jack when they started Kindergarten, and the three had become even closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Micheal Bennett - Jack’s stepdad - had died.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack didn’t come to school for almost a month then. But when he returned, he still seemed like the old Jack they knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was the lingering feeling that he wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two weren’t stupid, they’d noticed how distant he’d gotten. They also noticed how happy he seemed with Rapunzel, and let him have that time with her without annoying them. But they missed their friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel was nice. Hiccup and Merida certainly saw what Jack saw in her, and would have loved to include her in their group. The burnette was very shy and awkward though, preferring Jack to others, so they hadn’t had the opportunity to hang out with her. They still saw her around - mostly with Jack - and waved and said hello whenever they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why it was so weird for them to see neither that Monday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, they assumed they had come down with a cold. But then another day passed without any replies from Jack, and Hiccup began to get worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d be gloating if he got a day off,” He said. “Something’s up,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or he’s jus’ really sick,” Merida countered, taking a bite of her apple. “But it's odd tha’ ah haven’t seen Punzie ‘round either,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know Meri,” Hiccup muttered, putting his head in his arms. “I wish he’d talk to us,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same,” The redhead said softly, reaching across the lunch table to ruffle her friend's hair. “He’ll come to us when he’s ready though,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if it's too late?” Hiccup asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Thursday, the Overlands returned to school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s new white hair stood out in a crowd, and Hiccup and Merida tracked him down immediately. The two dragged him to their spot and sat him down, staring like disapproving parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No texts, no emails, no nothing!” Hiccup said finally, throwing his hands in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeh couldnae even tell us wha’ was happening?” Merida chided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Mom, Dad,” Jack snarked, looking up at his friends. “An unexpected and unwelcome visitor swung by and didn’t leave until last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pitch?” Merida said immediately. Jack nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MJ spent most of the time trying to get him to leave, but he didn’t want to until all six of us were really done with him. He broke my charger though, so dead phone on top of this all,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's… awful,” Hiccup muttered. Jack nodded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must have really scared Punzie though,” He said. “Made her leave when he showed up, and wasn’t able to tell her what happened afterwards. Is she doing okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merida froze and turned slowly to face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, she hasn’t come to school…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s been gone just as long as yeh ‘ave,” The redhead muttered. “Hic an’ I thought she was sick,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would make sense,” He muttered, feeling a wave of dread wash over him. “I’ll text her and see how she’s doing,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, I’m just glad you’re back,” Hiccup said. “It’s weird without you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is?” Jack asked skeptically. His friends nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the heart Overland,” Hiccup said as the warning bell rang. The three friends looked around a bit awkwardly, and split up to go to their classes. As he walked, Jack couldn’t help but feel a pang of fear for Rapunzel. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack went through his classes in a haze. He barely answered questions or talked in class, and almost forgot to do the worksheets his teachers handed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By lunch, he was solidly worried about Rapunzel, especially since he hadn’t been able to charge his phone to check on her. Hiccup and Merida did their best to include him in conversations, but Jack didn’t bother faking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was too worried. Too </span>
  <em>
    <span>upset</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Too… mad at himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“URGH!” He growled, slamming his head into his arms. He was too tired, too mad, too sick of everything always going wrong! First Pitch, then Olivia’s drinking, the anniversary of Micheals death, Pitch, the twins issues at school, MJ and Katherine trying to be their own people, Rapunzel - it all! His head felt full of twisty dark and pummeling thoughts that kept beating him down and down!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack… are yeh okay?” Merida asked slowly. Jack stood up, shook his head angrily, and grabbed his bag, stalking off away from the lunch table. Hiccup and Merida shared a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… I don’t think he is,” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack spent the rest of the day even more worried for his friend. From what he knew of Rapunzel, she wasn’t the type of person to go missing. He was even more worried when his phone finally charged and he noticed the barrage of text messages he’d gotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saturday, 7:38 PM: ‘Hi Jackson, this is Arianna, Rapunzel’s mom. Is she still over at your house?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>8:00 PM: ‘Hi, just checking again, please respond, I haven’t heard any messages from her all day’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunday, 12:00 AM: ‘Jackson, please tell me she’s still at your house’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>12:01 AM: ‘She’s not in trouble, her father and I are just worried’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>12:02 AM: ‘We aren’t mad. PLEASE just tell her to call me!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunday, 6:27 AM: ‘Jackson, we’ve reported her missing. If you know where she’s been, please call me as soon as you can’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were several more after that, most from Hiccup and Merida, asking if he was sick or if something else had happened, some homework reminders that were automatically generated, but Jack focused on the daily updates from Arianna. Everyday, she messaged him, asking if he’d heard from her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack raced out of the school building as soon as the final bell went off, sprinting full tilt towards the bus stop. He beat the bus by 15 minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as he tried to not think of the worst, Jack waited impatiently for his siblings. After five minutes of waiting, he was joined by Hiccup and Merida, who’d seen him running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OKAY!” Hiccup yelled, dismounting his bike, Merida jumping off the pegs in the back. “WHAT THE HELL IS UP?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel is missing,” Jack said, flipping his phone around so fast he dropped it. Merida swooped in and caught the device before it hit the cement. “Has been since Saturday night,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pitch showed up Saturday night?” Hiccup confirmed. ‘This isn’t good,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to get the twins and Sophie home, then go out and look for her!” Jack cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, you didnae even reply to ‘er mum!” Merida chastised. “She ‘as no idea ‘at you're gonna look!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit,” Jack cursed, snatching his phone from Merida and typing in the number. “Hi - Arianna, Mrs. Corona?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?!” A shaky voice cried over the phone. “Are you Jackson? Do you know where Rapunzel is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No ma’am, I don’t,” Jack replied. “I only just saw your messages, but I do know she left my house on Saturday. I want to help look for her-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you!” Mrs. Corona cried, sniffling. “Don’t get into any trouble yourself! Rapunzel gone is bad enough!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you if I find her Ma’am,” Jack assured her. “Please tell me if you find her!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung up. The bus was still five minutes away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meri and I will go look too,” Hiccup said. “Where should we start?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged, tearing his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Police will ‘ave already checked th’ obvious places, so try drugstores, Goodwills an’ bus stations,” Merida said quickly. “But ah doubt we’ll find her if she’s been missing for five days already,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Burgess isn’t that big!” Jack protested. “Where is that bus?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merida’s right,” Hiccup mused. “We’ll help you get your siblings home, then we have to figure out where she might go if she ran away,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ran away?!” Jack yelled. “WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I DON’T KNOW!” Hiccup yelled back. “I BARELY KNOW THE GIRL! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO ABANDONED US FOR HER!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack stepped back, mouth open, speechless. Hiccup seemed to visibly wilt, grabbing onto his bike handles with white knuckles. Merida stepped between the two boys, hands up as if to block them from going at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry,” Hiccup whispered. “I know you care about her,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-me too,” Jack said. “I’m just… really stressed out,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the school bus finally pulled up to the curb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Emma asked immediately, staring at the teens. Jack realized with a start that there was a bruise blooming across her jaw, and that the braids she’d been wearing that morning were now in a messy tangle around her shoulders. Jamie, who was behind her, was sporting a black eye, clothes rumpled. Sophie just seemed tireder than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was not shaping up to be a good day at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We came ta pick yeh three up!” Merida said, brushing past the boys and helping Sophie with the last step. Hiccup and Jack exchanged looks of confusion at how easily the hothead had transformed the awkward situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reminds me of her mom,” Hiccup mouthed. Jack nodded, grabbing Jamie’s hand as the other boy took Emma’s. The motley group set off towards the Overlands house. Hiccup let Emma sit on his bike as he pushed it, as the ten year old had started to fall behind. Jack texted Katherine to head back to the house and bring Nightlight with her. He wanted to explain as little as possible, wanting to get out to find Rapunzel as soon as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally reached the townhouse, and Hiccup and Merida took Jamie and Emma into the bathroom to clean them up. Both had bruises and were sore, but there didn’t seem to be any bleeding. Soon after they reemerged, Katherine and Nightlight pulled into the driveway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Katherine asked, seeing three of her siblings looking worse for wear, one playing quietly in the corner, and two of her brother's friends all standing in her living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel went missing Saturday night,” Jack said bluntly. “I’m going out to look for her,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Katherine said. Nightlight grabbed her hand, then looked at Jack. Jack wasn’t really friends with his sister's boyfriend, but he admired how calm he looked right now. He seemed ready for anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also… Jamie and Emma got in a fight and were hurt,” He added, noticing Merida’s expectant look. She really had taken on the personality of Elinor Dunbroch, and that woman was known for her ability to command power in any room she was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katherine and I will stay here with the kids,” Nightlight said. “Make sure they aren’t hurt more than they look,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah’m gonna call Mrs. Corona again,” Merida said. “Ask her if we can help more,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack and I can go out on bikes to check the woods,” Hiccup added. “Jack said that's where they first met, so…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Katherine said. She scooped Sophie up into her lap and brushed the little girls hair back. “We’ll stay here and wait for MJ to come home,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Jack, get your bike and I’ll meet you out front,” Hiccup said, shaking Jack on the shoulder. Jack nodded and turned to go out the back door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merida was already pulling out her phone and dialling. Jamie and Emma had ice packs, and their bruises looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jack himself was exhausted and worried, but he wanted - no </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to find Rapunzel. So he stumbled out into the back yard and towards the shed, where the Overlands had stored their bikes for the past ten years. Jack yanked the door open, blinking as light flooded the dark room. He reached in to drag his bicycle out when he heard a loud squeak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack looked into the darkest corner, where a figure sat huddled up, shaking and mumbling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel looked up at him, eyes unfocused. Her hair was mussed, clothes torn, and she looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Blood was caked at her hairline and stained the fabric of her shirt. Her bright green eyes were unfocused and dazed, and she squinted in Jack’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-jack?” She whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s eyes widened and he threw the bike to the side, running in and pulling Rapunzel to her feet. She wobbled, not secure in her footing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Punz!” He cried again, not knowing whether to hug her or scream for help. “W-wha what the hell happened to you?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-gothelllll…” The brunette slurred. “S-she f-f-found me,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Hold on Punzie,” Jack whispered. He turned back towards the house and saw Emma standing in the kitchen. “EMS!” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Emma looked over and jumped, then turned and ran back into the living room. She reemerged with Katherine seconds later, who caught a glimpse of Jack and Rapunzel on the ground. She told Emma to stay put and raced outside, sliding to her knees next to her brother. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” She cried, looked at the shaking blonde-brunette in his arms. “What happened to her? Wh-where did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>find </span>
  </em>
  <span>her?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goosie!” Jack yelled, trying to keep Rapunzel still, but her shaking was getting out of control. “DO SOMETHING!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katherine ripped off her flannel shirt and stuffed Rapunzel into it. She’d been outside in the cold way too long, and the older girl feared she might have hypothermia. Katherine really didn’t know what to do for something with hypothermia, and prayed that she wasn’t making things worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother had taken the car that morning, and MJ wasn’t home from work yet, which meant she was the oldest available Overland. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katherine was never one for recklessness, but seeing her baby brother holding his friend - a perfectly nice girl who Katherine really wanted to stick around - as autumn leaves and mud caked their shoes and pants made her forget to think rationally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goosie!” Jack said again, looking up at her with huge eyes, full of fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katherine made a split second decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NIGHTLIGHT!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: </p><p>We hit all the crazy this chapter. There's one left, then an epilogue, and then Flurrying Family is officially finished! This chapter has a lot of sibling interactions, and my favorite beginning with everyone's different perspectives. Also more Katherine and MJ, and just a tiny bit of Nightlight and Merricup.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Five: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nickolas - Nicki - Lighter - or Nightlight as most people called him, had known the Overlands since he was in middle school. He’d been there when Micheal Bennett had died, when Olivia Overland had become a recluse, and he’d been at Katherine’s side for all of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d known Jack the entire time too. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kid had always been happy-go-lucky, and even played a crazy amount of pranks when he had the chance. Nightlight liked him, and he knew Katherine adored her little brother. The older Overlands were close, and did their best to fill the void that losing two dads and a mom created. Nightlight had seen Katherine and her siblings at their worst, when Sophie got sick at two years old or when Jack broke his arm falling out of a tree. He’d seen Katherine scared, from Halloween to getting a call from MJ at the emergency room, but he’d never heard so much fear in her voice until that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NIGHTLIGHT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he leaped out of his seat, ran into the kitchen, jumped over a chair and out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to see Katherine and Jack huddled around a third girl in the grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was brunette with blonde roots, and wore torn and muddy clothes. Nightlight could tell she wasn’t well, and her eyes kept rolling up back into her head and she shivered uncontrollably. Jack held her in his arms, and Nightlight noticed that he’d forgotten to put shoes on. Katherine wore jeans and an ill fitting tank top - Nightlight recognized the flannel around the mystery girl, since it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his</span>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she shivered a bit in the autumn wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katie!” Nightlight yelped, leaning down to his girlfriend, who pushed him towards Jack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get her to the hospital!” Katherine cried, leaping to her feet and running back towards the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give her to me,” Nightlight said to Jack, who drew Rapunzel closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” The younger teen protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack.” Nightlight said calmly. “I’m stronger than you are, and she’s not doing well. Take my keys and go start the car, and I’ll be right behind you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack hesitated for a moment, but relented. Nightlight scooped Rapunzel up into his arms and followed Jack around the house, where he put her into the backseat. Jack slid in next to her, grabbing her hands and rubbing circles on her arms to keep her warm. A minute later, Katherine burst through the door, jumped over a bush and slid into the passenger seat. A bright yellow raincoat was clutched in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GO!” She yelled. “GO GO GO FAST!” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group ran into the hospital in a flurry of limbs (Katherine), worry (Jack), and complete calm (Nightlight). A team of doctors took Rapunzel when they saw her condition and whisked her away while a nurse handed Katherine a clipboard of paperwork to fill out. Rapunzel’s parents (called by Merida) showed up only 10 minutes after, and her mother took the clipboard from Katherine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for finding her,” Arianna Corona told Jack. She had the same bright green eyes as her daughter, but her hair was the chocolate brown that Rapunzel chose to dye her own. Her husband, Frederick, was a burly man who didn’t speak to the Overland siblings, but kept looking worriedly towards the doors where his daughter had been taken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope she’s okay,” Jack mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest. He realized that he’d forgotten to put shoes back on. It almost made him smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel… she only just got back to us,” Arianna whispered. “I thought she’d run away, that we weren’t doing something right, that she hated us just as much as she hates that woman…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Katherine asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arianna looked a little taken aback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess she wouldn’t tell a lot of people…” She whispered. “Rapunzel was kidnapped when she was a baby - by this woman who used to be our neighbor. Her name was Gothel. Well, Gothel raised Rapunzel as her own daughter, and she only found out the truth last year. We moved here so we’d have a fresh start, but Rapunzel was convinced that Gothel was going to come back and get her,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” Katherine breathed. Jack didn’t say anything. Suddenly, all of Rapunzel’s weird behavior made a lot more sense. If she was afraid of some psycho kidnapping her again, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>she dye her hair, limit her friends and stay out of sight as much as possible? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought she was finally opening up…” Rapunzel's mother whispered, sinking into her chair as Frederick laid a hand on his wife’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed there for a few hours, just waiting for news. They were a motley group. The Corona’s wore mussed clothes that could have been yesterdays, as they hadn’t been sleeping while they searched. Nightlight was dressed normally from school, and Jack almost was, except for his missing shoes. Katherine still wore her muddy jeans and tank top, with the yellow jacket she’d grabbed wrapped around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three hours later, a nurse came out to talk to the Corona’s. She then led them back into the hospital, and up several floors to Rapunzel’s room. Noticing his anxious expression, Mrs. Corona grabbed Jack by the hand and took him with them. They were led up to the door, where the nurse stopped Jack and let the adults inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re not family sweetie,” She whispered. “But I letcha in ‘cause you look so nervous,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” Jack asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be just fine,” The nurse replied. “She was very close to an overdose but we got her settled back down. She was asleep last I saw,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Overdose?!” Jack yelped. The nurse looked confused, but gave him a sympathetic smile and left to finish her work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited a few minutes before the door opened and Mr. Corona gestured for him to come inside. Rapunzel was lying propped up in her bed, clas in a thin hospital gown. There was an IV in her arm, and fresh stitches across her hairline. Someone had pulled her short curls back in a ponytail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” Rapunzel cried happily, trying to sit up more. Mrs. Corona laid an arm across her daughter's chest to keep her from hurting herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, huh?” Mr. Corona said, giving the teen the side-eye. “This is the boy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” Rapunzel whispered quietly, Mr. Corona noticed his daughter's nervous expression and softened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems nice,” He said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. “We’ll go out and talk to the doctor, okay darling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Fre- Dad,” Rapunzel corrected, still a little awkward using the name. Her parents quietly exited the room and Jack sat down in the chair next to her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’ll want to know what happened?” She asked quietly. “It's time I told someone other than my parents,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want to,” Jack answered. Rapunzel took a deep breath, wincing a bit as the action seemed to hurt her ribs. She seemed tired, but also determined. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… was born Rapunzel Arianna Corona, but I’ve been Rapunzel Ann Gothel for most of my life,” She said slowly. “I was kidnapped by my parents next door neighbor when I was only a few weeks old. They never suspected her, but she snuck in through the window and took me away with her. We still don’t know exactly why, but the police said she had lost a daughter to child services when she was younger and thought I would be a good… replacement. Her name was Galiana Gothel,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. Rapunzel took another shaky breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We moved to Phoenix when I was five or so? That's when things really got bad. Gothel never let me out of the house, even to play in the yard, and she’d keep me locked up in my room when her… friends came over. She always told me that the outside world was full of thugs and drug dealers, but the thing was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the drug dealer. Gothel specialized in Sundrop-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sundrop?” Jack asked incredulously. “She made </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sundrop</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel nodded weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sundrop. And she made it the good stuff. She got paid well. Sundrop is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> type of drug though, and she kept using it on me to keep me out of her way. I spent so many hours lying on the floor of my bedroom that I lost track of the days. Sometimes it felt like I’d go to sleep in March and wake up in September. When I was ten, she decided that I was old enough to start making it for her, so I did. Anything to please… my mother,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded again, trying to encourage Rapunzel to keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I spent the next few years alternating between being a drugged up zombie or making the stuff. Then, when I was fifteen, a new family moved into the house next door. Gothel started going out to deliver the Sundrop to the dealers, since I was getting older and she thought they’d… I don’t know, try and get me alone? But the important thing was that she was out of the house, and I was alone. So when Flynn broke into the kitchen… I couldn’t help myself,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flynn?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel smiled wistfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flynn Rider,” She said. “He was… different. He broke into places for fun, and thought our house was abandoned. I hit him with a frying pan… but we became friends. And once he realized what my mother made me do and how doped up I was constantly… he wanted to help,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he called the police?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… he didn’t.” Rapunzel whispered. “We waited until the night Gothel said she was going to meet all the dealers, and then he snuck over and helped me pack my stuff into a backpack. We were going to run, find a bus station and ride up to Salt Lake city. Then Seattle. But Gothel came back earlier than I thought she would, and she… found us,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack could see it in his mind. A younger, dazed - but hopeful - Rapunzel with this mystery boy, excited to be rebelling and sneaking out. And he could see it all going wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She shoved me into the mirror - this giant old full length mirror we had - and I fell back and hit my head. It shattered, but I was so doped up from the Sundrop that I didn’t feel the glass cutting into my arms and legs. Gothel… she grabbed Flynn and wrestled him around. He tried to break out and grab me, but she stabbed him in the stomach. Then, it's a blur, but I remember fighting her, and we fell down the stairs, and the knife flew out of her hands. She was knocked out, and I crawled to her purse, where her cellphone was, and called 911. The police showed up twenty minutes later, and they took us all to the hospital,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel stopped for a second and looked at Jack. The teen stared intently at her, but there wasn’t any blame in his eyes. It reassured her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the hospital, Flynn went into surgery for his wounds. He was hurt so badly, and I thought he wasn’t going to make it. The police handcuffed Gothel to her bed after they found the Sundrop stuff, and they questioned me for hours. I was so doped up I’m sure they thought I wasn’t any help, especially when Flynn’s parents arrived,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His mom was so</span>
  <em>
    <span> mad </span>
  </em>
  <span>at me, and I knew it was all my fault,” Rapunzel continued. “The story went out to the news the next morning, since it was one of the biggest drug busts of the past few years, and they showed Flynn and my pictures in it, said that we’d been trying to run when it all went down. Frederick and Arianna - my real parents - saw the news and flew to Phoenix overnight. They were convinced they’d finally found me, and they had. The police let them do a DNA test and it came back positive, and Gothel even confessed it. So as soon as I was cleared, they took me home with them. And it was nice… until Flynn woke up,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His mom and dad wouldn’t let me contact him, or even see him,” Rapunzel whispered. “They blamed me for him almost dying, and I was devastated. Not only was I going through serious withdrawal from the years of Sundrop, my only friend in the world wasn’t able to talk to me. And I was so upset… I found more Sundrop. It was the only thing that made me feel remotely better, and Arianna and Frederick found me and decided that we needed a new start as a family. So we moved here, to Burgess,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you met me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met you,” Rapunzel said faintly. “And I was actually getting better, but then I was on my way home from your house and… the Stabbington brothers got me,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Stabbingtons?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gothel’s best dealers,” She said. “They were mad and blamed me, so they grabbed me and really beat me up. Doctor said I had some broken ribs. They had Sundrop on them, and kept hurting me… and since it numbs you to the world, they kept giving me more and more of it. I was so messed up, that when they finally dumped me in the woods, I could barely move. I found your house… and the shed seemed like the only safe place. I stayed there… until you found me,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Jack whispered. “I’m so sorry Punzie,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… better… now,” She whispered and sank back into her pillow, exhausted. Telling Jack everything had taken longer than she had thought, and had been too stressful on her broken body. Rapunzel needed to heal, and sleep was the best way to do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack stayed next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Corona’s came in from time to time, but Jack didn’t talk to them. He stayed next to the sleeping blonde-brunette and kept their hands loosely intertwined. He didn’t eat much, and drank even less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurses tried to kick him out, but Jack refused. Katherine and Nightlight had to get back to the younger Overlands, and they left without him. Jack stayed up all night, and was there when Rapunzel woke up that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the overdose had consequences and she felt them. Jack was thrown out of the room as doctors and nurses rushed in to help her, and he was only allowed in once she was sedated again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed the next night too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third morning, Olivia Overland arrived to collect her son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack refused to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire Overland family was there, and Jack found himself out in the hall arguing with his mother and older sisters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to come home!” Olivia yelled. Jack scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s rich coming from you!” He yelled back. MJ looked a little shocked at her brother's tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young man -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘young man’ me!” Jack challenged. “You don’t care about me! You haven’t for years! I doubt you even remember my full name, you’ve been drinking and forgetting about us that long!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JACKSON OVERLAND, STOP TALKING BACK TO ME OR-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OR WHAT?!” Jack snapped, feeling the rush of worry climbing up his spine. “You’ll ground me? Well guess what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve been grounded for the past seven years! Or did you not notice that I’ve been helping MJ raise Sophie?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THIS IS NOT ABOUT EMILY-JANE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-J!” Jack yelled. “M! J!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JACKSON STOP THIS!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU DON’T KNOW ME! YOU DON’T KNOW ANY OF US!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU DON’T THINK I KNOW THAT? THAT I HAVEN’T BEEN THERE AS MUCH AS I SHOULD HAVE?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND </span>
  <em>
    <span>ANYTHING</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Jack yelled. He noticed a crowd of nurses and patients had appeared from inside other rooms. One stepped forward cautiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, ma’am, this is a hospital and there are people that need to-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JACK!” Emma suddenly screamed, breaking out of Katherine’s hold and sprinting towards her brother as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he started to sway. She was only a few feet away when the teen hit the ground - hard. The nurses leapt into action, grabbing and dragging Jack into a nearby, empty room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay,” A doctor said, turning to the family, but nobody knew who he was talking to. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s just heavily dehydrated and tired miss, he’ll be alright once we get some fluids in him,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t thank you enough,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That voice was familiar. It sounded worried, but too young to be this worried. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d suggest also getting him to a therapist? It seems he might have anxiety or depression issues, and we’d like to help him get through those quickly and easily. Lots of support at home is also recommended,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll do my best, but… money’s a bit tight at our house, this is certainly going to cost us…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll get a job - help out more!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goosie no, you don’t have to feel responsible!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His head was pounding, and everything hurt. He didn’t know where he was, but he had an idea of who was around him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The light above him was too bright. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He blinked his eyes a few times, experimenting as his vision adjusted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“JACK!” A new voice chirped. “HE’S AWAKE!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only one more chapter (epilogue) left!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Six: Epilogue</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six Months Later: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JACK YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack grabbed his jacket off of his desk chair and ducked down to look in the mirror. His hair wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. He shrugged and smiled at himself, then ran down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun Jack!” Jamie yelled from the kitchen, where he and Sophie were drawing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophie had recently become enamored with the Easter Bunny, and Jamie in ancient myths. The two had also gotten closer (the older Overlands deciding that the eleven year old was old enough to babysit) and Jamie loved to read to his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ems! Watch it, don’t wanna be all messy for Punz!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma laughed and smiled brightly, eyes no longer hidden by her bangs. She’d just gotten back from a friends house, and was glad she hadn’t missed her brother on his way out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the past six months, Emma had broken out of her shell. After the fight with the bullies, she’s become friends with a few other girls in her class - Pippa and Cupcake. The three met up at each other's houses and had really bonded. In fact, it was Cupcake who’d started braiding Emma’s hair. With her hair back and friends at her side, Emma was a new person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Jack!” A loud voice came from upstairs. MJ stuck her head over the railing and waved. Jack spotted a new plant under her arm. With Katherine starting a new job at the library, MJ had been able to cut back her work schedule a bit, giving her more time for herself. She was still the unofficial ‘mother’ of the Overland siblings, but now she was also just ‘big sis’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katherine was still at work, but she’d been the one to pick out Jack’s outfit that afternoon. She’d run through all the proper manners for his date, and even slipped twenty bucks into his coat pocket (for ice cream at Arendelles after). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only person missing was his mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their fight in the hospital, Olivia Overland had realized how awful she’d been to her children. The three youngest barely knew her as a mom, and the oldest were almost too far gone. She’d set down the bottle and quit her bar job, and was working through a local rehab program and night school so she could get a better paying job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t perfect, but she was getting better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled brightly, and instead of a wash of fear, let the joy and love fill him up. He waved to his siblings, and ran out the door, where he pulled his bike out and pedalled up to the high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he arrived, there were bright lights coming from the gym doors. He locked his bike and walked up, stopping once he recognized three familiar faces waiting for him outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took yeh long enough!” Merida teased, crossing her arms and smirking. She wore a light blue dress with a gold embroidered pattern at the edges, but her doc martens and scruffy jacket let her rebellious streak shine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiccup smiled next to her, wearing an olive button up and brown vest. He’d been scribbling in his notebook while he waited, and there were familiar ink stains on his hands. A few tiny braids twisted into his shaggy hair, which Jack attributed to… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now fully blonde with hair that hung in curls around her shoulders, Rapunzel Corona was brighter, happier, and six months clean of Sundrop. She wore a flowy lilac dress with a beaded pink ribbon around her waist, and a pair of white - but brightly painted - tennis shoes. A small white flower clip held two tiny braids at the back of her head, and Jack decided she had never looked more beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled, took his girlfriend's hand, and walked inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of Flurrying Family! It seemed that everyone who read it enjoyed the story, so I hope you’ll stick around for my others! </p><p>In The Works: So much! Right now, I’m finishing a Bot Fighting Au, and a longer modern au is planned. That series will be called ‘New Dreams’. Plus pirates, hogwarts, voltron, and a bunch of other original ideas! I’m currently finishing a Hiro x Riley oneshot (maybe two shot?) band au. And thats just the Disney/Dreamworks/RotBTD ideas. </p><p>Thank you for reading! </p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't related to my big Modern Au (which is planned but not posted), but its my original ‘modern rotbtd’. In this version, Jack lived with his emotionally distant mother and took care of his three younger siblings (Emma, Jamie &amp; Sophie). I’ve added two older sisters (Emily-Jane &amp; Katherine), and taken away most of the other characters. Now it’s basically a Jackunzel story, maybe with some background Merida &amp; Hiccup.</p><p>This probably isn't my best written story, but its an idea I wanted to use and practice to see if I have the ability to finish a multi-chapter story? What I learned is that I need an outline to constantly check against and work with.</p><p>Anyways, I know this fandom is a bit of a ghost town, but its always made me happy, so review if you want, I'm not opposed to it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>